iron_throne_role_playfandomcom-20200215-history
Kevan Lannister of Castamere
Kevan Lannister of Castamere was born in 329 AC, he is the eldest son of late Lord Lancel of Castamere and the current Lord and head of House Lannister of Castamere; He is married to Alyssane Hightower. Appearance & Character Kevan is a strong man for his age, he wears his blond hair to his shoulders and a goatee which he keeps trimmed. He enjoys riding and working on the reopening of the mines of Castamere which is due to the first moons of 398 AC. From a young age Lord Kevan showed interests buildings and Siege Weapons luckily enough Lord Lancel was supportive of his children and provided him with the best instructors in such a topic as well as on sword training in which Kevan excelled. Biography Kevan was born in 329 AC, he is the eldest son of Lord Lancel Lannister of Castamere who was in turn the eldest son of Lord Willem Lannister founder of the Castamere line of House Lannister. At the age of 16 he married Alyssane Hightower a marriage of interest and not of love; which sole reason was to make House Lannister of Castamere stronger and more influential than it already was; fortunately the couple learned to love and Lady Alyssane being a wise administrator became a blessing for Castamere. The same year the couple married the Mother blessed them with their firstborn baby a daugther named Tya Lannister who became to be known as one of the most beatiful ladies of her time and two years the Mother blessed the couple again, but this time with their firstborn son and heir Willem Lannister. Lord Lancel was known for his trading skills and Kevan was to inherit its trading empire; Lord Lancel’s trading advisor Rolph Spicer was named to teach Kevan all he had knew; it was during this time that Kevan befriended Jaime Spicer, and at the age of 23 Kevan and Jaime were in charge of the largest business web in all Westeros; it was said “No lord can say he has never paid money to Castamere” in reference to the large amount of towns and cities in which they were present. On that same year (358 AC) lady Alyssane Hightower gave birth to Martyn; who grew to be a great administrator just like his mother was before him, so much so was named Castellan of Castamere at the age of 25; five years later in 363 AC Tyland Lannister, who is known for his sword skills, was born and finally at 368 AC Lelia, the couples last child, came to this world. Life had been good to Kevan and the seven had blessed him with wealth and a lovely family but he wanted something more, as a child he had read about the richess below Castamere, and how those richess made House Reyne as rich as the Lannisters of Casterly Rock, and he wanted those richess for himself; and thanks to the expertise he had earned while directing the reconstruction of Castamere, along with the new hidden passages built in the castle and mountain, he knew it was not an imposible task. And at the age of 30 on his father’s deathbed he promised him he would reopen the mines of Castamere, but unlike the Reynes, Lord Kevan was not interested in betraying the Lannister, he only wanted House Lannister (of Casterly Rock, Castamere and Lannisport) to be an strong (and rich) enough so that no one would dare to take arms against them''.'' In 375 AC during the Great Schism, Lord Kevan pledge his support to the Crimson One in the same way Casterly Rock had done, by providing him of an army of criminals; it was a win-win situation, Castamere had helped the Faith in time of war, the Faith had the weapons necessary to subjugate the infidels and the Criminals earned their freedom with the condition of never setting a foot at Castamere again; with this action Kevan wanted to ensure a keep and lands for one of his youngest sons Lord Kevan and his son Ser Willem Lannister rode along Lord Lyonel to Lord Crane’s keep, in what came to be known as the Battle of Red Lake when they were met by the Tyrell army; Lord Kevan was one of Lyonel’s liutenant in the left flank and Ser Willem was part of the Lannister’s right flank, under the command of his cousin’s Loreon and Lyman. After Loreon and Lyman’s death in the heat of the battle Willem was left as the highest ranking officer of the army’s right flank; the unexperienced commander proved skillful leading the retreat and protecting the bulk of the army of any surprise attack from the Reachmen delaying their pursue, meanwhile on the left flank Lord Kevan despite being in his 40’s proved himself capable of fighting men half his age; it is famed the way he battle a Redwyne scion of around 30 years of age, at the end of the battle only one was left standing, the Redwynes blood stained Lord Kevan’s blade it was sweeter than the Arbor’s finest; but as Lord Kevan has said it was all in vain, the battle was not a victory nor a defeat and a stalemate is the worst of all results, the Lannister army retreat after the death of Lord Tyrell at the hands of Lord Lyonel Lannister. During the Third Targaryen Rebellion, Lord Kevan played an important role in the defense of the Golden Tooth; when he found out about the presence of dragons it was his idea to construct several ballistae on the Golden Tooth’s towers, he knew a dragon could not be stopped by any other way. The battle was long and tedious but succesful, the dragon although unharmed was unable to break the defence Lords Lefford and Royce had organized giving Casterly Rock the necessary time to gather its forces. As the Golden Tooth was reinforced with more and more men, including a massive Riverlands host led by Robyn Royce, Lord Lyonel was confident he would hold back any attackers. He routed some men to the Northern borders, near and East of the Banefort in case any men should try to enter through that route. Meanwhile Ser Willem rode with Lyonel along the Gold Road to King’s Landing. News of the Targaryen attacks on the Baratheon forces were distressful, they arrived when Maekar was making a last ditch push against Lord Alyn Baratheon and his men. They decided to use the element of surprise to their advantage attacking he Targaryen forces from behind. After the battle, Lord Lyonel left a quarter of his men at King’s Landing to fortify the grand city in the odd chance Targaryen sympathizers attack it among them Damion Lannister (Lord Kevan’s nephew). At the gates of Maidenpool, Willem was present when Alyn Baratheon launched Maekar Targaryen’s body over the walls to force the surrender of Aelyx. Ser Leo was present at the feast at Storm’s End. Lord Kevan and his family were present at the Tourney of Lannisport in 396 AC, where his eldest grandson Ser Leo Lannister ended in the second place of the melee tournament, it was during this competition that Ser Leo befriended Tygett Lannister; while his nephew Tyland Lannister achieved the same result in the joust due to his expertise at the head of the Crimson Spears (Castamere’s Elite Guard) Family & Household Family Household * Maester Samwell * Septon Robeson * Rolph Spicer – A knight / Merchant * Daven Foote * Philip Foote * Damon Clegane Category:House Lannister Category:Westerlander Category:Castamere